Cavern Fun
by moshyman
Summary: Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly are on a scouting mission for a new village when they get trapped in a cave during a storm. Things get heated as the dragons enter mating season. Warning: contains a lot of awesome sex, if you don't like that sort of thing don't read this story!


It's been a few years since Birk was saved from the monstrous dragon. Astrid and Hiccup are dating and Stowik still runs the village. Toothless took a liking to Astrids dragon Stormfly and now they're mates. Birks population was growing and Stowik knew something had to be done. A small group a vikings were having a meeting in the great hall. "We need to figure out what to do" Stowik informed the group. After several minutes of bad ideas Hiccup spoke up "We need more room, we could start a new village on the far side of the island where we can send a few families who are willing to go. Astrid and I can scout for the best place for the new village." The vikings around them thought about this "all in favor?" Stowik asked. Almost every one was "alright we're agreed Hiccup you two begin tomorrow, I'm counting on you to find the best location" the large viking reminded his son, and that was that.

The next day the two readied their dragons for a few days of exploration, bringing the provisions and supplies they would need. "You ready?" Hiccup asked. "Of course I am, we will find the perfect spot" Astrid replied with some determination. Both dragons spread their wings and in seconds they were high above Birk. Astrid loved flying, Hiccup seemed to have gotten used to it but to her it was the most amazing thing. Stormfly seemed to enjoy it as much as her rider, flying between rocks and through clouds. They spent the day flying around one area of the island they saw a few places that could have been nice but they both wanted it to be perfect. In their determination they failed to notice the approaching storm. It hit hard with poring rain, lightning and high winds that were making dangerous for the dragons to fly. "What do we do?" Astrid shouted at Hiccup. "We need to find shelter!" He replied. Astrid spotted a cave on the side of a nearby mountain "Over there" she pointed it out and they both flew toward it.

It was late at night when they finally got out of the rain in the safety of the cave. They gathered together all of the dry wood, lighting it with a blue-ish flame thanks to Toothless. Now that they had a warm fire they needed to get out of their wet cloths. Astrid and Hiccup stripped naked, hanging their cloths up near the fire while the dragons shook themselves dry. Hiccup had the chance to admire his wife for the first time in a while. She was the same height but her breasts were larger but perky, without her cloths they still held their shape and her nice round ass was just asking for a squeeze. The two were unaware that their dragons matting cycle had started that day and the two were horny. Both dragons were giving off a huge amount of hormones filling the cave with their scent. The intoxicating aroma began to affect the two humans and before they knew it they wanted sex as much as the dragons did.

In not time Hiccup and Toothless were rock hard and Astrid and Stormfly were sopping wet. Astrid crawled over to Hiccup and pushed him onto his back, his erection standing up strait "Mmm, some one's excited" she grinned. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed his cock between them. She began sliding her breasts up and down along his pole. Hiccup groaned softly as she worked, her soft boobs rubbing his sensitive erection. Stormfly watched as her rider pleasured her mate not noticing Toothless coming up behind her. He quickly pushed his member into his mate and with a grunt, began thrusting into her. Once the dragons started Astrid wanted some too. She stopped rubbing her boyfriend and stood up, positioned his head at her entrance. She sat down pushing his member deep inside her. She moaned as he slid into her tunnel then began to bounce up and down. Soon both girls were moaning and groaning loudly as the cave filled with the sounds of sex. Astrid road Hiccup hard while Toothless continued to hump Stormfly. Hiccup reached up and cupped her breasts, squeezing and massaging them, causing Astrid to moan louder. By now Stormfly was growling in ecstasy, Toothless was hammering her hard. Both girls could feel a heat building inside them as their sex continued.

Astrid slammed down onto Hiccup. She moaned, clamping down onto Hiccups rod as her juices splashed onto his lap. Hiccup felt her climax and couldn't hold his own, he exploded inside of her, his cum splattering out around his shaft. Soon Toothless' climax hit, he slammed into Stormfly and blasted his load into her womb. Feeling Toothless' orgasm Stormfly came, her juices coating his cock. Both males pulled out of their partners, they weren't done, the hormones in the cave keeping them itching for sex. Hiccup was still hard as Astrid climbed off him and so was Toothless as he pulled out of Stormfly. The girls were panting "ooh, hope you two can do more than that?" Astrid giggled. Hiccup smiled "Toothless, want to trade?" Toothless grinned back and Asdtrids excitement grew, she'd never fucked a dragon before.

Toothless walked over to her, his erection was covered in cum. "Let me clean you off" Astrid cooed grasping his large member. Licking up and down his shaft, she enjoyed the taste of his salty seed. She wrapped her lips around his head and swirled her tongue around his tip. He grunted when she started bobbing her head taking a few inches in and out of her mouth. She continued working while Hiccup moved behind Stormfly. He pushed a few fingers into her wet folds, hearing a little groan for him to go deeper. He worked all five digits in "you like that?" he asked with a smile. Soon Toothless looked like he wanted to cum. Astrid quickly pulled off, met by a disappointed whine from Toothless. "Don't worry I think you'll like this more" she said laying on her back and spreading her legs for the dragon. Excited he quickly positioned his head at her entrance, it was a lot bigger than Hiccups and looked more lizard like which made sense since he was a dragon.

Her eyes squeezed shut as he pushed the first few inches into her opening. It hurt a lot but she knew it would get better. Toothless moved over her as inch after inch of his dragon cock disappeared into her tunnel, his huge shaft causing a small bulge forming at the base of her stomach. "Your so big" she moaned. He stopped when he hit something deep inside her. There was still a bit of his shaft left out but there wasn't anything they could do about that. He slid his shaft out until only the tip was left then began to pump into her slowly. She groaned as her pain turned to pleasure. Toothless had to work hard to stretch her around his massive cock, grunting as he continued to thrust into her tight cunt. Hiccup and Stormfly were having a good time as well. Hiccup had pulled his hand free and switched it with his erection. He couldn't believe how good it was to be in Stormflys dragon pussy. He was thrusting quickly moving faster and faster. Stormfly was groaning as the young human mated with her. Suddenly Astrid felt some of Toothless' thick pre cum splatter inside her tunnel helping to lubricate their sex. "Harder!" Astrid moaned loudly, Toothless was all to happy to help the girl as he began to slam into her with no mercy. Hiccup was working as hard as he could to pleasure the large dragon and soon he was rewarded with a low grower ending in Stormflys climax. Her hot juices splashed over his crotch and her tunnel squeezed down on him. That was more than he could take, he shuddered, blowing his load into the dragons hot sex.

Toothless couldn't hold it any longer either. He pulled back and smashed there hips together as hard as he could. Something gave way inside Astrid and the last few inches of his length disappeared inside her. Astrid cried out Toothless' names in ecstasy as his huge shaft was forced into her womb. They orgasmed together, Astrids clamped around his cock, locking him in place as Toothless erupted inside of her. He continued to pump his seed into her womb for several seconds. Soon her belly began to distend with the sheer amount of dragon spunk filling her. The two finally finished, both were panting heavily as Toothless pulled out of his new mate. "That was amazing" Astrid huffed. Toothless smiled his agreement then looked over to Hiccup and Stormfly. Hiccup had stood up and began walking over to them. He lay down on the ground and motioned Astrid over. She moved over him until He pushed his rod into her wet slit. He began to pump into her as Toothless moved over her. Astrids eyes went wide as she felt Toothless' head poking her pussy "your not both going t-" she was cut short by Toothless' quickly thrusted into her, sliding back into her sperm filled womb.

The two cocks were stretching her out more than ever as the men began to thrust into her with a steady rhythm. Astrid quickly began to moan along with their thrusting. It felt strange having Toothless' cock thrusting into her womb while Hiccup pleasured her tunnel. Hiccup reached up and began to message her breasts, he lifted his head to suck on one of her tits. He was surprised to find the slightest taste of milk. Toothless' mind raced, she was even tighter now than before and Hiccups shaft was rubbing along the bottom of his rod. Waves of pleasure washed over Astrids body, the two members inside her were stimulating every nerve, her lust for more driving her on. "come on you two, faster!" she moaned loudly. They happily obliged, thrusting faster and harder into her tight tunnel. The fucked her for several minutes, her climax building quickly. Astrid couldn't stand any more as her orgasm exploded throughout her body. She clamped down on their cocks, her juices coating them both. The quickly tightening space caused both males to climax. They dumped their loads strait into her womb. Her belly swelled, their cum adding to what was already inside her. The trio was covered in sweat, Hiccup and Toothless pulled out leaving Astrid panting on the floor.

They boys wanted more. They walked over to Stormfly who was exceedingly aroused from what she had witnessed. Toothless lay on his back gesturing for Stormfly to come over like Hiccup had done with Astrid. She got on top of him and he slid his shaft into her needy cunt. While Toothless started his mating Hiccup came up behind her and pressed his rod into her ass. She groaned, feeling him push into her tight hole. They began pumping into her and like with Astrid, got into a nice rhythm. Stormflys tunnel was squeezing Toothless' cock in a way she hadn't done before and it was driving him crazy. Hiccup was enjoying the tightness inside her anus, her walls were messaging his hard shaft and he began to pick up speed. Toothless could already feel a heat building in his loins as Stormfly moaned above him egging him on. He groaned, an orgasm catching him off guard. He slammed into her and blasted his hot load into her belly. Sliding his member out of his mates cunt, he smiled up at her as he forced it into her tail hole along with Hiccup. Stormflys eyes went wide as the men's rods stretched her to her limits. They were moving faster now, Hiccup wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it but by how much Stormfly was groaning he wouldn't have to wait long. Stormflys pleasure grew every time they thrusted into her, pushing themselves deeper into her tunnel. Suddenly Stormfly squeezed her eyes shut, an intense orgasm shooting threw her body. That was all Toothless and Hiccup needed. They forced their rods as deep into her as they could then exploded into her hole. The extra cum began to leak out around their shafts.

They pulled out and once again they were all huffing and panting. Astrid had recovery from her fucking. "Come here Hiccup I want to finish with you." Hiccup smiled as he moved over her pushing back into her messy slit. He began to pump into her, moving to grope her boobs. He squeezed her breasts and to his surprise milk squirted out. Astrid moaned as he worked her breasts, she watched him suck the milk from her tits. She realized it must have been all the cum filling her. It was messing with her body causing her to produce milk. She looked over and noticed some round bumps emerging from under the scales of Stormflys belly. A white liquid was dripping from them. She smiled knowing Stormfly had the same problem she had, milking began to spill from her tits pooling bellow the dragon as Toothless fucked her. Hiccup moved a hand down to rub his girl friends swollen belly. She moaned and groaned at the pleasure she felt throughout her body. Their orgasms came fast this time as Hiccup came inside her again, Toothless soon followed. Pulling out everyone lay down. They were spent, everyone was tired and none of them could stay awake any longer. The girls felt good, their mates cum spilling from their filled holes. Both girls knew they would be pregnant. Even at that moment the cum inside them was working to fertilize the eggs in their wombs and impregnate them. Every one fell asleep happy after their fun heated sex.


End file.
